


Wound Tight

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adulthood, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Ukai tends to take his frustrations out on his hair.





	Wound Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yrindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Free For All bonus round. Prompt was "The more stressed Ukai gets about volleyball, the more he takes out his frustration on his hair. Takeda has finally had enough and takes matters into his own hands."
> 
> five will get you ten they go to bed only to stay up too late making out anyway. And I'm here to tell you as a teacher the second year is insanely harder than the first because you can see all the ways you are screwing it up as you try to scrape by.

The second year is so much harder than the first year. Last year no one expected much of anything out of them. Last year just making it to regional finals would have been enough. This year the principal has already stopped by twice to see how it's going, there are twice as many wide-eyed freshmen, and the second years have already promised Captain Ennoshita that they're going to take the seniors to Tokyo or die trying.

It's a lot of pressure for all of them, but Ukai in particular is straining under the weight of it. He's straining twice as hard not to let any of it show in front of the kids, but here in Takeda's apartment, staring at rosters for their first regional tournament, Ukai doesn't bother with the front. It's like a secret between the two of them, how the adult front they're both putting up is held together with spit and sports tape and Febreeze.

"Keishin," Takeda says, the third time he's called his name in a row. Ukai isn't listening, eyes glued to the papers in front of him even though he doesn't even seem to be seeing them anymore, fingers wound so tightly in his hair that Takeda's a little worried he's going to start pulling out chunks of it. " _Keishin_."

"Eh?" Ukai finally answers. Takeda reaches over and grasps both his wrists, pulling them down.

"You'll go bald," Takeda teases. "Let's stop. The line-up's fine. Glaring at it won't help."

"Yeah." Ukai heaves a sigh that sounds too big for his body. Takeda gets up to make them some tea, herbal because they should try to sleep at some point. When he comes back, Ukai is right where he left him, eyes back on the roster, hands buried in his hair.

"That's enough of that," Takeda says crisply, the voice he uses to break up first years roughhousing in the hallway, and Ukai looks up in surprise. He opens his mouth when Takeda sweeps the papers into a pile and flips them over. " _Enough_. Let's watch the match you've brought."

They start out sitting side by side on Takeda's couch, but it only takes half the set for Ukai to slump against his shoulder, and then by the second set he's sprawled on his side with his head in Takeda's lap. He's muttering to himself about counters and players, Takeda only half-listening as he drags fingers through Ukai's hair. He likes the bleach-rough texture of it between his fingers, but more than that likes the way that the touch makes Ukai start yawning at regular intervals.

"You're doin' that on purpose," Ukai grumbles, not that he makes any move to sit back up.

"Oh no, you've caught me," Takeda answers, yawning himself. He's giving it the rest of the set before either Ukai is out cold on his lap, or Takeda rolls them into bed himself.


End file.
